


The Tunnel

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Dread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: When you open your mind to the universe, the universe stares back.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Icewall





	The Tunnel

Sitting.

Breathing.

A calm, quiet, internal expansion.

A warm, peaceful acceptance, darkness within and without, differences and demarcations melting away.

Time passing without meaning, being is to be without passage of what passes.

At some indeterminable point, an upward-moving sensation, followed by the impression of rotation and then forward translation at great and immeasurable speed, where distance has no meaning.

Expansive room occupying the sides, radiating away as far as needed, a comfortable open space.

This tunnel's walls a familiar blur of orange strips.

Something new soon appearing where never before have things been otherwise. A great, gaping hole along the floor of the tunnel. A sense of wrongness. Hunger reaching out from within.

Terror.

Shot back in an instant to sit and shiver, never to return thereto.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
